


My Goddess Fortuna

by iAmYou



Series: The Plastic Centurion [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s05e12 The Pandorica Opens, Episode: s05e13 The Big Bang, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees her a few times a year. She's looking for something. He doesn't think she ever finds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Goddess Fortuna

He first sees her when he's _a_ centurion, just one of several. She scans the crowd of soldiers, none of them seem to notice her besides him. Rory considers waving, but she's gone.

The second time is three months later. He's avoided death pretty well so far. Well, his own death. The deaths of others... not so much.

The fifth time it's just after a battle. Almost every friend he's made has died. He feels like he wants to, but Amy needs him so he can't.

_Is she even real?_

A century later and he's finally lost count. He sees her at least three times a year. This time she talks to him.

"I'm fighting because someone needs me," Rory says. she smiles sadly.

"I had those kind of goals when I was young," she says.

"I'm older than I look."

"I'm older than everything."

_He's older than the Doctor._

If the Doctor has been telling the truth about his age, Rory is now older than him. It's almost the year 1000 AD, give or take a decade. She smiles at him again, still scanning the area. Is she looking for the Doctor or someone, something, else? He doesn't know.

 

In the 1860's the Pandorica is in Cardiff, so is Rory. He hears an uproar nearby and is about to go see what's just happened when she appears.

"Don't worry. There's people taking care of it. A past Doctor with his past companion." She hands Rory a bag of crisps. "Want some? Bet you haven't had any in a while." The expiration date is in early 2007. They're already going stale.

"Time travel," Rory says forlornly. He'd almost forgotten crisps. Now he craves them.

"Time travel," she agrees and stares up at the night sky. "Help him bring my stars back, Rory."

"I am," he promises. "Are you a goddess?" He asks. He doesn't know why he does, it comes out before he can stop it.

"Call me Fortuna," she says in an odd voice.

 

"Avoid UNIT," Fortuna says. "His time line didn't unravel this far back."

 

"I don't exist," Rory says to her. "I was never born."

"I died when I was 21, but I was only 20 at the time," she says. "Stay out of Torchwood's way, too."

 

"Tomorrow is the day," Fortuna says. "This Amy better respect you now, all you've been through."

"I'd live another two thousand for her," Rory says. She smiles.

"Maybe one day, you'll meet Jack Harkness. He'll understand you better than I do."

She only appears one more time.

 

He hasnt seen the Doctor in sixty years. Rory Williams (Pond) is over two thousand years old and he is finally going to die.

"Are you scared?" she asks.

"It's time," Rory says to her. "I did meet that Jack guy, you know. You were right."

"Are you scared?" she repeats.

"Yes, but no. Should I be?"

"I think... Rory Williams, whatever happens it better be what you deserve."


End file.
